Many computer systems rely on a single monitor. A monitor may be attached to a computer system using a display interface cable, or may be built-in to the computer system in systems such as laptops, tablets, ultrabooks, and all-in-one computers. In an effort to increase productivity, many users seek multi-monitor configurations for their computers. In some scenarios, a user connects two monitors to a single computer system and chooses to mirror the content displayed thereon or to extend the total screen area to traverse both monitors. The latter approach is commonly referred to as “extended desktop.” For some users, even two monitors are not enough, so three or more monitors are used to further extend their desktop real estate. Complicated hardware setup with multiple wires, which may utilize multiple display interface technologies, along with buggy software, render multi-monitor configurations cumbersome to implement for many but the most advanced users. Moreover, for some users, additional screen real estate is only needed from time to time, so the additional cost associated with a multi-monitor configuration is not financially sensible. Although some monitors offer high resolutions such as Wide Quad High Resolution (“WQHD”), these monitors are very expensive for many home and business users.